


To The New Year

by Lobo_Loca



Series: Octopath drabbles [4]
Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fireworks, Fluff, Kissing, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobo_Loca/pseuds/Lobo_Loca
Summary: Ophilia shares the tradition of New Year fireworks with H'aanit.





	To The New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Ringing in the New Year with some quick H'aanilia. Will proofread in the morning.
> 
> Also vaguely features the headcanon that Octopath celebrates the New Year on the winter solstice.

“I doth not understand this tradition,” H’aanit says, a hooded fur cloak the only concession to the bitter winter wind blustering through the square as she squats beside Ophilia and helpfully angles the candlelight so Ophilia can see her own hands. 

Linde, an ever present shadow most days, is absent for once. Likely tucked under Ophilia’s blankets where it’s warm 

Ophilia hums, only half listening. She focuses on setting up the firing tubes for the impending midnight display. “It’s meant to show that even on the darkest night, Lord Aelfric’s light still blesses us. A blessing for the new year as well, that it may be filled with His light and joy.”

H’aanit snorts. “Nothing to do with lighting things on fire and blowing them up,” she says, poking the bag of firework balls with her foot. “Nothing at all.”

“That would be why I enjoy doing this, not what the tradition’s about.”

H’aanit laughs, curling close as the candle nearly flickers out in a gust of wind. “My mistake.”

Ophilia can feel H’aanit’s breath caress her cheek. They’re close, nearly touching as Ophilia arranges and packs the tubes. It’d be easy to lean in. To turn her head just a little, to find chapped lips in weak candle light, to spend the last few minutes of the year wrapped together.

Unfortunately, Ophilia has a job to do right now. That comes with some risk of grave injury and fire if done wrong.

“Time?” 

H’aanit squints at the watch. “Two minutes, sixteen seconds.”

Ophilia grabs the first firework, takes a deep breath, and waits.

“Time?”

“Two minutes, six seconds.”

Ophilia waits two beats, then starts lighting fuses. Once the last is lit, Ophilia grabs H’aanit’s arm and tugs her to a safe distance. The first firework launches with little more than a pop.

“Is that it?” H’aanit asks, disappointed.

Ophilia laughs, throwing her arms around H’aanit’s neck and kissing her as the first firework explodes into sparks overhead.

 


End file.
